Old Flame
by All That Remains
Summary: What I think should have happened the night after Dean got drunk and woke up in Luke's apartment. C O M P L E T E! Narco (RD)
1. Realizing the Truth

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
Dedication: Emily Carol, bluedancer, strawburrygrl, smile1, pyroprincess4rmeverwood, and Narco fans.  
  
Chapter 1: Realizing the Truth  
  
Dean awoke the next morning, but a sharp pain vibrated in his head. He closed his eyes. He heard a door open and close.  
  
"Hey," said Luke.  
  
"Hey," said Dean.  
  
"Don't worry you've never been here before. You're in my apartment."  
  
"I just woke up. I didn't even open my eyes.  
  
"Here," said Luke. "This'll help with the hangover."  
  
Dean sat up. Luke was handing him a glass of juice. Dean took it and emptied its contents.  
  
"How did I get here?" asked Dean.  
  
"You and your friends came in," said Luke. "And then they left."  
  
"They ditched me?"  
  
"No, I told them to leave."  
  
"Why? Did I say something?"  
  
Luke didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor.  
  
"Luke," said Dean. "What did I say?"  
  
"I shouldn't tell you it's going to ruin your wedding," said Luke.  
  
"Screw my wedding. I want to know what I said."  
  
Luke sighed. "You rambled a lot, but to put it in basic words, you're not over Rory," said Luke.  
  
Dean stared at the empty glass. It all came back to him. It wasn't anything he didn't know. Dean sat back on the bed and covered his face in his hands.  
  
"I know," he said. "I don't know what to do now. I mean, Lindsay's pretty and smart and funny and the best part is she's crazy about me, but she's not Rory."  
  
"What's the difference between them?" asked Luke.  
  
"I don't know," said Dean. "I don't know why I let it get this far. I thought I liked Lindsay, but I was just fooling myself."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Call of the wedding."  
  
"Dean, where are you going?"  
  
"To Lindsay's. She has to know the truth."  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a short story because I don't really have time. You know, the auditions and all. So, chapter 2: The Right Thing is coming soon. 


	2. The Right Thing

Chapter 2: The Right Thing  
  
Dean rang the doorbell to Lindsay's house. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but going through with the marriage was unfair. Not just to him, but to her as well. This is the right thing to do, he thought to himself. Lindsay opened the door.  
  
"Hi," she said. "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding."  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Dean. "I need to talk to you.  
  
Lindsay stepped aside and Dean sat down in her living room. She sat across from him. Dean clasped his hands together.  
  
"Lindsay, I'm so sorry to do this to you," said Dean. "Especially at the last minute, but we can't get married."  
  
"Why not?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"We just.can't," said Dean. "I'm sorry. Really I am."  
  
Lindsay stared at him for a minute.  
  
"It's Rory, isn't it?" asked Lindsay, softly.  
  
Dean didn't say anything. He stared at the floor. He didn't want to tell her the truth. She wanted him to throw her out of the house and yell at him. He wanted to avoid telling her that he wanted Rory.  
  
"Isn't it?" Lindsay voice was a little louder.  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
"I knew it," said Lindsay, getting up and walking around the living room. "I knew it! I knew there was no way you'd be over her! I knew you still love her! I knew this was all a ploy to make her want you back! That's what Jess did and you wanted to do it!"  
  
"Wait, Lindsay," said Dean. "That's not true. Yes, I still love her. That part is true, but I'm not a jerk like Jess. I would never to that to you or anyone else. You really think I'm like that? Look, I wish I loved you. I wish I could get myself over her so that I could marry you. But, I can't. I'm sorry Lindsay."  
  
Lindsay sat down.  
  
"It would be unfair to get married," Dean continued. "It wouldn't just be unfair to me, but it would be unfair to you as well. This is for the best."  
  
"I know," Lindsay sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Dean.  
  
"I need you to leave."  
  
"Lindsay-"  
  
"Please, go away."  
  
Dean walked towards the door feeling horrible. She was hurt and he had hurt her. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He turned around before leaving.  
  
"Is there any chance that we can be friends?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Lindsay.  
  
"Don't hate Rory. Please don't hate her. She likes you. You know the whole story about the-"  
  
"Mark Twain magnet. I know. I don't hate her. This isn't her fault."  
  
Dean stood there and fiddled with the doorknob.  
  
"Could you please go?" said Lindsay.  
  
"Just promise me you won't tell her," said Dean.  
  
"I'm not a bitch," said Lindsay. "I won't tell. I really need you to go. I want to be alone right now."  
  
Dean said good-bye and left. He felt bad. He wished he loved her, but he didn't. He thought he did, but he was just kidding himself. He still loved Rory. But, she left him for Jess. She didn't love him anymore and she probably wouldn't love him again. But, he didn't care if he was going to be alone forever. He just couldn't be with someone else. He did the right thing and he knew it. He just didn't know what to do next.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. Chapter 3: Where do I go from here? is coming soon. 


	3. Where Do I Go From Here?

Chapter 3: Where do I go from here?  
  
Great, thought Dean. Just great. He and Lindsay lived in a dorm together in college, but Lindsay called and said she wanted to live there herself. Because he felt so bad, he had moved his things out. There were no more dorms available for him. He didn't want to move in with his parents and his parents thought that being he was eighteen and an adult, he shouldn't move back in. Now, holding a duffle bag. He had nowhere to go. He was hungry. He walked into Luke's.  
  
"Hey, Luke," said Dean.  
  
"How'd she take it?" asked Luke.  
  
"Not terrible, but not so good."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She knew all along. She kicked me out of the dorm. Now I have no place to go."  
  
"Can't you move in with your parents?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to and my parents think I should sort this out myself being that I'm eighteen."  
  
Dean stared at the counter. Luke walked away and took someone's order. Then he came back.  
  
"I still have an extra bed upstairs," said Luke. "You can live with me."  
  
"I don't know Luke," said Dean. "I mean, Jess was there and I would feel weird and-"  
  
"Let's review, shall we?" said Luke. "Your ex-fiancé kicked you out of your dorm. Your parents won't let you move back in with them. Besides my place, you have no where to go."  
  
"Okay, you convinced me," said Dean. "Can I work here?"  
  
"Sure," said Luke.  
  
Dean went upstairs. Tomorrow after school would be his first day on the job. He would probably see Rory. He was definitely going to tell her really soon. I should while she's still single, Dean thought. He didn't know if he could tell her in person, so he decided to write her a note. He got out a pen and paper and started to write.  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter 3. Chapter 4: Shocking News For Rory is coming soon. 


	4. Shocking News for Rory

Chapter 4: Shocking News for Rory  
  
Rory hadn't shown up during Dean's shifts at Luke's. It wasn't until a week later, when he actually saw her again. Luke was taking orders from another table.  
  
"Hey, Luke!" Lorelai called. "Can we get some coffee over here? I think I just got a gray hair!"  
  
"And I just got a wrinkle!" Rory chimed in.  
  
Dean suppressed a laugh as Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dean, could you do it?" Luke asked. "I'm kind of busy."  
  
"Sure," said Dean.  
  
He grabbed a pot and walked over to Rory and Lorelai's table. They were engrossed in conversation.  
  
"Paris and Janet are driving me crazy!" Rory was saying. "I am so sick of their fighting."  
  
"You could join in," said Lorelai.  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because it's fun to get in the action."  
  
"We are so different. You sure you didn't find me in a basket on the street when I was a baby?"  
  
"Actually I did, but it was last week and you accidentally stepped in a basket and couldn't get your foot out."  
  
"That was you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Because I remember you running down the street yelling 'Rory! My foot is caught in this god damn basket!'"  
  
"I'm trying to forget about it. Who would leave a basket in the middle of the sidewalk?"  
  
"You got me."  
  
"God! Where is that coffee? Luke!"  
  
"Right behind you," said Dean, holding up the coffee pot.  
  
Rory and Lorelai spun around to face Dean. Lorelai's jaw was hanging open. Rory's eyes were wide.  
  
"You wanted coffee didn't you?" asked Dean.  
  
He leaned over and poured coffee into their mugs. He stared at the expressions on their faces.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Either you're Luke and you look amazingly like Dean or you're the real Dean," said Lorelai.  
  
"It's me," said Dean.  
  
"Since when do you work here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Since a week ago," Dean replied.  
  
"Last week I went to the church and the priest told me there was no wedding," said Rory. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yeah," said Dean.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Personal reasons."  
  
Dean had written in the letter why he didn't marry Lindsay. He didn't want to tell Rory in a public place right in front of her mother. He admired Lorelai very much, but sometimes she could say the wrong things at the wrong time.  
  
"So what are you doing now?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I work here and I live upstairs with Luke," Dean answered.  
  
"Why do you live with Luke?" Rory asked.  
  
"Lindsay sort of kicked me out of the dorm," said Dean. "And I had no where to go, so Luke offered me to stay with him and he let me work for him until I can find my own place."  
  
"That's nice of him," said Lorelai.  
  
Dean took their orders. When he brought them, he carefully slipped his letter to Rory inside her jacket, but carefully so she wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
Meanwhile, Rory and Lorelai went home. Rory didn't take her jacket off yet.  
  
"It's so weird to see Dean there," said Rory. "I mean that's the kind of job Jess would have. I just can't picture him there."  
  
"Weird things happen around here," said Lorelai. "You want to stay up and watch Happy Days?"  
  
"Nah," said Rory. "I have to go to bed early. I don't think I'm going to be sleeping at all tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Nighty-night."  
  
"Nighty-night."  
  
Rory put her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she walked into her bedroom. She felt a piece of paper. She assumed it was one of her papers for class so she took it out. The folded up piece of paper wasn't her term paper. She opened it up and found familiar handwriting. She recognized it right away. This is Dean's handwriting, she thought. What is this? She sat down on the bed to read the note.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: I have a lot more free time than I thought to answer those who have questions about my little thing. Anyways, Chapter 4: The Letter. Is coming soon. 


	5. The Letter

Chapter 5: The Letter  
  
Rory,  
  
There's something you have to know. I would have told you in person, but I wouldn't be able to find the right words and I didn't want to make a scene. I hope this doesn't freak you out.  
  
The reason why Lindsay and I didn't get married was because I still love you. I was never really over you. I thought I was but I'm not. I didn't realize I did until I got drunk the night before the wedding and thought about it the morning after.  
  
I know I'm crazy asking for this, but I would really love another chance. I don't want an answer right away. I want you to think about it. There's no pressure. If your answer is no, then I hope I can at least still be friends with you. Remember, take your time. I don't want to put any pressure on you.  
  
-Dean  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Short chapter I know. I wanted to make a separate chapter for this. Chapter 6: Sleepless Night is coming soon. 


	6. Don't Have an Answer Yet

Chapter 6: Don't have an answer yet  
  
Rory read the letter over a million times. A lot of emotions swam in her head. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she was still attracted to him. She didn't even know how she could act around him know that she knew he was still holding a torch to her. Something was stroking her hair. Rory opened her eyes.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" asked Lorelai.  
  
Rory sat up and locked at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was 8:00, an hour before she had to leave. She was still wearing her clothes from the day before and Dean's letter was wrinkled. She remembered that she fell asleep reading his note.  
  
"Look at this," said Rory, handing her mother the letter and started picking out her outfit.  
  
"Wow," said Lorelai.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Knowing you, I'd say you've already made your decision."  
  
"Actually, I haven't."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Go to class and try to figure this out."  
  
Rory could barely concentrate in her classes. Her mother was in a meeting when she got home, so she went to Lane's house.  
  
"Lane?" she called.  
  
"Kitchen!" Lane called back.  
  
Rory found Lane in the kitchen reading a magazine hidden behind a textbook.  
  
"Hey," said Rory. "How are the equations?"  
  
"Great," said Lane.  
  
"Look at this."  
  
Rory handed Lane the note.  
  
"Whoa," said Lane, when she was done.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "Mom said the same thing and before you ask, no. I haven't made a decision. I don't know what to do."  
  
"I know a great way you can figure it out. I'm going to ask a question and you answer as fast as you can. Want to try it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you like better? Black or red?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"What would you rather watch? Donna Reed or The Godfather?"  
  
"The Godfather."  
  
"Who do you think is worse? Justin Timberlake or Eminem?"  
  
"Justin Timberlake."  
  
"Do you want to get back together with Dean? Yes or no?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Lane stared at her.  
  
"Rory, it's supposed to be yes or no," said Lane. "Your supposed to answer the first thing that comes to your mind as fast as you can."  
  
"That's the first thing that came to mind," said Rory.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I'm just going to go home and try to figure this out. Thanks Lane."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Rory got up and left. It turned out she was going to need more time than she thought.  
  
A/N: I'm trying to stretch this out. Chapter 7: Too Kirk-y is coming soon. 


	7. Too Kirky

Chapter 7: Too Kirk-y  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked to Luke's when Rory stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I can't go in there," said Rory.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Dean's in there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't know what to do or say around him."  
  
"Honey.dinner."  
  
"Get mine to go."  
  
"Do you know what you want?"  
  
"No, but I'll let you know."  
  
"Rory come inside."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright. Fine."  
  
Lorelai walked inside shaking her head. Dean was taking orders from another table. Lorelai sat at the counter. I guess Rory's uncomfortable about the note, he thought, walking over to Lorelai.  
  
"Let me guess," said Dean. "Coffee?"  
  
"You know me too well," said Lorelai. "Also, I would like a burger please and I guess I'll get one for Rory, too."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lorelai lowered her voice. "She hasn't made up her mind about the note you wrote her," said Lorelai. "So, she doesn't really know what to do."  
  
"I see," said Dean. "You read it?"  
  
"She wanted me to," said Lorelai. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," said Dean. "Was it too much like what Kirk would do?"  
  
"You mean Kirk-y?"  
  
"Yeah. Kirk-y."  
  
"No. If it had been Kirk-y you would have said 'let me know in two weeks because you have a cold and I want to wait until it's gone.'"  
  
"Kirk said that to you when he asked you out last year, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, Rory told me about that. Actually, she never washes her hands so I want her to wash her hands before she tells me. I don't want bacteria everywhere."  
  
"Dean!" Lorelai playfully smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! Kidding!" Dean pretended it hurt. "Look, tell her to come in. My shift is almost over. I have homework."  
  
"Oh, yeah. How's college going for you?"  
  
"It's going okay, except Lindsay's friends are coming up to me and calling me a fickle bastard and other rude names."  
  
"Sounds bad."  
  
"I know."  
  
"They just don't really know you like Rory and I do."  
  
"I know. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Lorelai signaled Rory to come in. Rory came in.  
  
"He went upstairs?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai. "How long are you going to do this?"  
  
"Until I make a decision," said Rory.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: Still stretching it out. Let me know when it's too stretched out. I personally think that this is stretched out enough. I don't want them to be going out with other people if you know what I mean. If you have some other ways on how I can stretch Rory's dilemma for at least three chapters, then let me know, but remember: I DON'T WANT THEM SEEING OTHER PEOPLE. Anyways, Chapter 7 is coming soon. 


	8. Comedy In the Diner

Chapter 8: Comedy in the Diner  
  
Dean couldn't concentrate on his homework (or as they called in college "assignment"). All he could think about was Rory. Did he scare her? Was she going to avoid him forever? Was she thinking about him, too?  
  
"Hey," said Luke.  
  
"Hey," said Dean. "Closing time already?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you eat?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Luke got some leftovers from downstairs for Dean and himself and came back up. It was the first time the two of them actually sat together. They were always busy so they never really ate together.  
  
"So, what did you do about the Rory thing?" asked Luke.  
  
"Wrote her a note," said Dean.  
  
"Anything happen yet?"  
  
"Nope. I think I scared her."  
  
"She has never been scared of you."  
  
"She wouldn't come in during my shift."  
  
"She's an awkward person, Dean. She needs time to adjust."  
  
"I know."  
  
They kept eating for a while and didn't say anything.  
  
"I need a favor," said Luke. "Tomorrow, I'm finalizing the divorce. The meeting is after your classes. Can you take over the diner?"  
  
"Sure," said Dean.  
  
"Okay, what do you do if Taylor comes in?" Luke asked. "This is just a quick review."  
  
"I tell him to go the minute he walks in," said Dean.  
  
"That's right," said Luke.  
  
The next day, Lorelai sat alone at a table. Dean walked over holding a pot.  
  
"Coffee?" he said, pouring it in her mug.  
  
"I love you," said Lorelai. "You do anything I ask. Would you dress up as a woman and do a Broadway dance while serving me the coffee?"  
  
"Lorelai," said Dean. "I'm a waiter. I'm not gay."  
  
"Damn," said Lorelai. "I wanted a Broadway dance."  
  
Dean sighed and kicked his leg up once.  
  
"What was that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Broadway dance," said Dean. "You wanted one."  
  
"That sucked. Don't ever do that again."  
  
"I don't mean to be impatient, but is Rory close to making a decision?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I've been pushing her towards you, though. She's meeting me for lunch."  
  
The bells above the diner rang and Taylor walked in and started putting up flyers for his ice-cream place next door.  
  
"Taylor, get out," said Dean.  
  
"Dean I-" Taylor started.  
  
"GET OUT!" Dean was getting annoyed. "And take that crap off my walls."  
  
"It says in the town law that anyone is allowed to post up flyers anywhere they want."  
  
"Well, not here. Get out!"  
  
"I'm just going to ignore you."  
  
Taylor put another flyer up.  
  
"For God's sake Taylor," said Dean. "Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, young man," said Taylor.  
  
"Don't you dare call me young man," said Dean.  
  
He grabbed Taylor by the shoulder and pushed him out the door. Then he took the flyers and ripped them off and threw them at him. Rory, who saw and heard the whole thing from outside, walked in laughing.  
  
"Oh my god," she said, barely able to contain her laughter. "You just.he just."  
  
Rory couldn't finish her sentence. Dean started laughing, too. Rory could barely stand so she grabbed on to the table and so did Dean because he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Taylor is covered in flyers," said Rory, gasping for air.  
  
"You're kidding," said Dean.  
  
"No," said Rory.  
  
They cracked up again.  
  
"Hey, giggly people," Lorelai called. "I'm hungry."  
  
Dean and Rory finally tried to stop their laughter. As they tried to contain their giggles they stared at each other. Their laughter faded away, but the eye contact wasn't broken. For a moment it seemed like they were the only two people in the diner.  
  
"Oh, come on," said Lorelai. "I don't want to watch a love movie. I want food. Me want food. Me cranky."  
  
Dean and Rory chuckled.  
  
"So," said Rory. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay," said Dean.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: I know. Bad chapter. I didn't know what else to do. Chapter 9: Rory's Decision. Is coming soon. 


	9. Rory's Decision

Chapter 9: Rory's Decision  
  
Rory had been struggling with her dilemma for two weeks. Dean kept to his word and waited patiently. Finally, on Friday night, Rory made a decision. When she and her mother returned from dinner with the grandparents and sat down on the couch. Rory sighed that she only used when she was feeling low.  
  
"What?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I made a decision," said Rory.  
  
"And?"  
  
"No. It's not going to happen. I mean if it's taking me this long to figure it out, then it's obviously no."  
  
"You don't sound too happy about it."  
  
"Well, I kind of wished it would be yes, but that's the way the ball bounces."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need some sleep."  
  
Rory went to sleep. The next morning she woke up and went for a walk around town. She saw a crowd outside of a church. Dean and Lindsay came out arm in arm. Rory's eyes swelled up with tears.  
  
"You wish that was you up there, don't you?" said a voice.  
  
Rory turned around. Dean was leaning against the same tree she was.  
  
"Would you go away?" said Rory. "I'm trying to watch you get married without crying."  
  
"Then stop thinking about me," said Dean.  
  
Rory stared ahead at the wedding, which vanished in front of her eyes. In it's place, Dean was standing two centimeters away from her.  
  
"Can't do it can you?" said Dean. "Come with me."  
  
Dean led Rory to a field of flowers behind Luke's. In the middle of the field was the Dean box.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Rory asked.  
  
"That's not important," said Dean. He sat down in front of the box and gestured Rory to sit on the other side of the box.  
  
"Remember this?" said Dean, holding the cornstarch from their first kiss.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
  
Rory took the box from it. On the front there was a small movie screen, which was showing their first kiss. She recalled the memory of that kiss. Dean reached into the box and pulled out the dress from the winter formal. It also acted like a movie screen showing the beginning to where Dean picked her up, to the end where they fell asleep. Rory put these items back in the box.  
  
"One more thing," said Dean.  
  
He pulled out another picture. Dean was piggybacking Rory. They were laughing and staring at each other, lovingly.  
  
"Tell me your honest opinion about that picture," said Dean.  
  
"It's perfect," said Rory. "It's the most perfect picture I've ever seen."  
  
"What do you think is the feature that makes it perfect?"  
  
"The people in it."  
  
"And the people in it are you and me."  
  
Dean moved the box away and then moved closer to Rory and grabbed both her hands.  
  
"Rory, do you get my point?" Dean said. "We're perfect together. You know it. Why can't you give this one more chance?"  
  
"What if it doesn't work out this time?" Rory asked. "And if it's taking me this long to figure it out, how do we know it's going to work? And don't I have to make up for the time we weren't together?"  
  
"We have to make it work," said Dean. "And I know what your thinking. And you don't have to make up for that time. I'll be there for you. You know I will. Do you agree with me that we're good together?"  
  
"Yes," said Rory.  
  
"Now the only question is.do you still love me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let me help you figure it out."  
  
Dean pulled Rory closer to him and kissed her. The two of them leaned back in Rory's direction so Rory was lying down on the ground. Finally, their lips separated. Dean stared at her for a moment and then vanished.  
  
"Wow," said Rory, wishing that kiss didn't end.  
  
Rory sat up in her bed. A dream, she thought. It was just a dream. She sat up in her bed and pondered the things that Dean said to her in her dream and the thrill of the dream-kiss. She laid back on her bed.  
  
You know we're perfect together, Dean's voice echoed in her head. Now the only question is.Do you still love me?  
  
Rory took out the Dean box. She went through all the items. Suddenly, she missed Dean. She wished she was still with him. She found the picture that Dean had showed her in the dream. They looked so happy together. I want another picture like that, thought Rory. I want him in it. She gasped, for she just had an epiphany. I still love him, she thought. I want another chance.  
  
Rory ran up to her mother's room and opened the blinds.  
  
"What?" said Lorelai, putting her head under her pillow.  
  
"I changed my mind," said Rory.  
  
"That you're going to stop waking me up that way?"  
  
"No. About the thing I told you last night."  
  
Lorelai sat up and took the pillow away from her face.  
  
"You mean you-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two of them shrieked and hugged.  
  
"I'm telling him after closing time tonight," said Rory. "I think I put him through enough."  
  
"I think this is the best decision you ever made," said Lorelai.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: That was chapter 9. Chapter 10 is coming soon. 


	10. Together Again

Chapter 10: Together Again  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked out of the town meeting. Taylor had tried to get Luke to fire Dean just because he wouldn't let him put up flyers, but the town just made fun of Taylor so Dean still had his job.  
  
"I think Taylor was about to cry," said Lorelai, laughing.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
  
Luke came up from behind them.  
  
"Coffee?" said Luke.  
  
"When are you so pleasant?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Since I heard about Dean's encounter with Taylor."  
  
"Yeah. He totally acted like you."  
  
"Yeah. I'm proud of him. So do you guys wants coffee?"  
  
"Sure!" Rory piped up.  
  
They went into the diner. Dean was wiping the tables down. The four of them sat and talked about the time meeting. Finally, it was closing time.  
  
"I'll meet you at home," said Lorelai, walking out the door.  
  
"You're leaving me?" Rory pretended to be devasted.  
  
"You should have finished your coffee."  
  
Rory smiled and stared at her half empty cup. She drank it slowly on purpose so she had a reason to stay.  
  
"I know," said Rory. "Get out of here."  
  
"See you at home," said Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai left. Luke walked over to Dean.  
  
"Dean, you mind closing up?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, not at all," said Dean.  
  
"Thanks," said Luke, disappearing up the stairs.  
  
Rory and Dean were alone in the diner. Dean started putting up the chairs and cleaning. Rory drained her cup as Dean wiped down the counter. She walked over to the counter and handed him the cup.  
  
"Thanks," said Dean, taking it from her.  
  
"No, problem," said Rory.  
  
She watched him wipe down the table. He finally noticed her staring at him.  
  
"Do you need something?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay. I'm pretty much done anyway."  
  
Dean put the rag away and leaned on the counter in front of Rory.  
  
"I think you know by now that I got your letter," said Rory.  
  
"Yeah," said Dean.  
  
"Well, it's taken me a long time, but I've finally made a decision."  
  
"And?"  
  
Rory sighed, looked down at the counter and then looked back up at Dean trying to fool him into think that her answer was no. She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Are you saying yes?" Dean asked.  
  
She nodded her head again.  
  
"Really?" A smile spread across Dean's face.  
  
Rory's smile got larger as she nodded again.  
  
Dean ran around to the other side and picked up Rory twirled her around the diner. Rory squealed and laughed until he put her on the floor.  
  
"Are you really saying yes?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes," said Rory. "Yes, I am."  
  
Dean took a deep breath just to calm himself down. He put his arms around Rory's waist and pressed his lips against her. He leaned forward causing Rory to lean backwards. Rory put her arms around his shoulder and pulled him closer. After a while, their lips separated. That was the best kiss Rory ever had. It was intense yet sweet.  
  
"Wow," said Rory.  
  
"What?" Dean asked.  
  
"That was great," said Rory.  
  
"That's what happens when you love someone and haven't been with them for a year," said Dean.  
  
"Oh, stop being mushy," Rory joked.  
  
"Stop breaking my mushy moments," Dean joked back. "A guy's got a right to be mushy."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," said Rory.  
  
"That's not original."  
  
"Fine. I'll be more original in the future, but just do it."  
  
Dean kissed her again, but this time he cupped his hand underneath her hair at the back of her head. Rory ran her fingers through his hair. When they pulled away from each other, Dean pulled her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder and embraced her. Rory did the same and encircled her arms around him. They sort of swayed like they were dancing. They stayed that way for an hour.  
  
A/N: There's an epilogue you know. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Five years later Rory woke up at 8:00. I still have an hour before Dean goes to work, Rory thought, as she got dressed. She and Dean had moved in together three years ago. Another year later they got married and bought a house that wasn't too small, but wasn't too big. They had been married for two years.  
  
Rory walked downstairs. Dean was making breakfast for the two of them. He was home from his business trip. He had gotten in late the night before. Rory slipped her arms around his waist. Dean turned around and smiled.  
  
"Good morning," said Dean, giving her a short but sweet kiss. "Nice day, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't sing again," said Rory.  
  
"Oh, I won't torture you like that again. I know how much you hate my singing."  
  
Rory giggled and kissed him again.  
  
"You didn't have to make breakfast," said Rory.  
  
"You made it yesterday," said Dean. "Today is my turn. Don't worry you get dinner."  
  
"I have something to tell you," said Rory.  
  
"Yeah," said Dean.  
  
"I would have told you last night when you got home from your business trip, but you got home late."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I went to the doctors yesterday and as it turns out.I'm pregnant."  
  
She smiled he yet again picked her up and twirled her around kissed her. Nine months later, Lauren Gilmore Forester who was named after Lorelai was born. Two years later, Lucas Gilmore Forester, who was named after Luke, was born. Two years later their third and last child, Elaine Gilmore Forester, named after Lane, was born.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Don't give me wisecracks about the end. I have no love life (joke). Oh, newsflash. Auditions are over so I'm going to have more time on my hands and I'm going to write more stories. You guys can help me come up with ideas. I was thinking of having Dean and Jess wind up in the same college together and having to be roommates (Rory wouldn't be in the story, though). You can give me some ideas, but don't forget to let me know how you like this one. 


End file.
